


Discovery

by internetandlove



Category: Waving Winds
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Katherine is very very gay, Realization, Sweet, Wes's moms basically adopt Katherine after this, this is adorable and i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetandlove/pseuds/internetandlove
Summary: Katherine knew for a long time she wasn't into guys. But she never knew what that meant. Or: Katherine likes girls but doesn't know what a lesbian is.





	Discovery

Katherine knew for a long time she wasn't into guys. But she never knew what that meant. When she was younger and at sleepovers, all the girls would rave about their crush of the week but, when it got around to Katherine, she had nothing to say. 

Of course, no one believed she didn't have a crush on at least one of the boys in her class, especially when every other girl thought that Connor Lloyd was the most attractive guy they'd ever seen.

But Katherine wasn't in the fifth grade anymore, she was older and was more aware of the world. 

She remembers very clearly the moment she discovered who she was. It was the first time she ever went over to Wes Charbonneau's house, in 8th grade, and met his parents.

She was surprised, at first, when the door opened to reveal two women, smiling and standing closer together than Katherine would be used to. But it gave her a sort of soft feeling inside that she couldn't really explain.

It wasn't until later that night that Katherine actually asked Wes about the women, she just assumed one of his mom's friends were over for coffee or whatever adults do when they "hang out"

When Wes told her that the two women were both his mom's, the feeling Katherine had was similar to the one she had felt when she saw the two earlier, but more intense.

"Wait, that's a thing?" Katherine had asked, the excitement radiating from her voice. Wes looked really surprised when he saw how happy Katherine looked, instead of the usual looks of confusion or disgust.

He just laughed a bit and responded "Yeah, of course, it's a thing? Did you not know that?" Katherine had no clue that there were people who married people of the same gender. As great as her dad was, he wasn't the best at exposing her to things outside.

Katherine had so many questions, she wanted to go down and just ask everything she possibly could to Wes's moms. Wes was very amused by her enthusiasm and took her down to talk to the two women.

Mary and Liz were very accommodating to Katherine's myriad of questions and explained how the two had gotten together. Katherine had never been happier in her life and eventually came to the conclusion that she too was attracted to girls.

Katherine almost cried because of how happy she was. After years of confusion and being told that guys would be all over her, something had been let out in her brain that made her feel like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

When Katherine got her first girlfriend, Liz and Mary were the first people she told. They made tea and got Katherine to tell them everything about her girlfriend.

Katherine ends up spending a lot of time at Wes's house. Talking with Wes's moms more than Wes.

Katherine James was a lesbian and had never been happier.


End file.
